Harry potter and Aphrodite's curse
by WhyINoWriteFaster
Summary: What would happen if during Harry' fourth year he was blessed by Aphrodite to emit something like veela charm? No sex, just kissing and grinding. ONESHOT


**AN: This is not a smutty fiction, just what i think would happen in harry's fourth year, being BWL and being champion. Okay, maybe just a leetle tiny bit of smut ;) Also, this is a preview of what is going to happen to Harry if he had aphrodite's blessing**

Harry was walking back from astronomy late at night. He was tired, and all he wanted to do was go into gryffindor tower and sleep past breakfast when he heard a couple of giggles and clothes rustling. "Who's there!" he shouted. More giggles and a snigger. He decided it was just a couple of fangirls and continued walking. When he was halfway to the tower, he was jumped on by a blur of black robes, and immediately his hands were tied and he was hit with a leg locking hex. He tried to get up, but he found he couldn't. He tried reaching for his wand, but it was snatched out of his pocket. "Draco, this is not funny!" he said. A very feminine voice replied: "Oh, we aren't going to HURT you silly!" and licked his ear. At this, Harry started to struggle even harder and tried to turn over, but a pair of silky soft hands held him down. Another voice said: "don't struggle, and this may actually be pleasurable if you don't" Before Harry could react, he was blindfolded and dragged into a very cramped room. The counter curse was fired on his legs and his hands untied. As soon as he got up he was held to the wall with his hands above his head. Before he could react a pair of lips slammed into his, and a tongue started to roam his mouth. A pair of breasts were rubbing against his chest, and for a moment he enjoyed it. Then, he realized he needed to escape. The pair of lips parted from his, then his head was pulled down and another pair of warm lips kissed him and the person started to dry hump him and nibble his ear. Harry's member started to harden. Harry wondered who it was, and he thought about it for a minute. "Ginny?" He said. "Is that you?" She had shown some interest in him, but she was in a relationship with michael Corner. She starIt certainly couldn't be her. A door burst open and a voice said: "NON! 'e iz mine!" Spell whizzed through the air, and the pair of hands released him, then a slapping sound could be heard. "Fleur!" Harry thought "Finally i can get away!" He whipped off the blindfold to see Katie Bell with a slap mark on her porcelain face, Alicia Spinnet tied up on the floor and Fleur Delacour looking angry enough to fight a cave of dragons and then a couple more. She looked over at Harry with a look of desire, and lust? Harry realized that this might be his only chance to escape, so Harry ran for the door, and he was halfway there, but Fleur stopped him by licking her lips and heatedly kissing him and sneaking her delicate hand up his shirt. She whispered in his ear: "The one thing we veela look for in a mate is a immunity to our veela charm, and you are not only immune, but you are also very noble, handsome and powerful" She licked her lips at "powerful" Harry started to get nervous, nearing full-blown panic. He thought "Not her too! what is happening?" He tried to push Fleur off of him and run out of the broom closet that they were in, but Fleur hit him with a stunning spell before he could start running. The last thing that Harry thought was: "crap"

When Harry came to, he thought about what a crazy dream he had last night. Then, he took in where he was. He was lying on a very soft red velvet bed with pink candles surrounding it. He was in a room with baby blue walls, which meant he was Probably in the Beauxbatons carriages There was a faint flowery smell, one that made him feel like he should snuggle the bolster and hump it. "Control yourself, Harry" He thought. Then, he realized what had happened earlier. He Ran to the door, but it was locked with a spell. He reached for his wand, but he realized it was not there, so he tried calling for help. "Help me!" A seductive voice behind him said: "I 'ave locked and zilenced zhe doors, zhere eez no way out" Harry turned around and saw Fleur walking towards him while wearing silver panties and bra swaying her hips with his wand between her breasts and pointing her wand at him with a hungry look in her eyes. "Unless you take your vand, I vill not let you get out" Harry stared at his wand between her ample cleavage and bit his bottom lip in thought. "if I grab it, Fleur will still try to bed me" Harry thought. He returned his eyes to Fleur's dainty face, and looked deeply into her eyes. Fleur took this as a look of lust, and grabbed his arm, pulling him to the bed, pushing him down and after putting their wands on the bedside table, started grinding his body against hers. She ripped off his shirt, marveling at his skinny yet muscular chest. Harry still tried to struggle, and Fleur thought:"unbelievable! My aura along with the love potion candles he can still resist! He must be more powerful than I could ever imagine" She licked her lips at this, and imagined what "it" would be like. "let me go, I wont pleasure you Fleur!" Harry exclaimed nervously. Fleur just smiled and walked into the bathroom. "now is my chance!" Harry thought. He grabbed his wand and sent a spell at the door. The door burst open with a "BANG!" and he dashed out. Some of the other Beauxbaton girls came running out, and started to stare and drool at the sight of Harry. He saw a broom, and promptly grabbed its wooden handle and kicked off, leaving a pack of stunned beauxbaton girls and a crying Fleur in his wake.

When Harry got back to Gryffindor tower, he flew into a open window, landing in a heap in the common room in front of all of the girls of Gryffindor tower.

"Tasty…..." one girl remarked, while drooling. Harry heard this, and ran to the staircase to the boys dorm. The girls just sat there and drooled, leaving Harry to put a shirt on and get some well needed rest.


End file.
